The Break In
by Kuma Ninotori
Summary: Just as a weekend sleepover party between Yugi and his friends begins, four armed men break into the game shop and take four of them hostage. By a fluke, Yugi is free hiding in the house...but his friends need help...M for semi-mature themes and swearing.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh, or anything associated with it. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and associates, and licensed by Konami, 4kids, and associates.

Gonna use the dub names, get over it. Too much work to try and get the Japanese ones right.

Please if you read and enjoy review! If you don't enjoy, say why! It doesn't help me if you stay quiet

Chapter 1: The Break In

One late summer evening, saw the city of Domino drowning in a torrential downpour. It was the storm of the season; nearly every street flooded with an inch of water, and water pooled in every available dip. Every so often a flash of lightning would illuminate the night, followed quickly by a sharp crack of thunder; a good night to stay inside. Inside the walls of the Kame Game shop, five friends sought refuge, and one last hurrah before senior year picked up.

Yugi and duke sat acrossed each other engaged in a duel. Joey, Tea, and Tristan relaxed beside them observing, and devouring the Muto household's junk food. Summer was almost over, and school would pick up again in two weeks. Before they were set upon by the terrible nuisance for a fourth year, the five teens intended to leave the season with a bang. A weekend sleepover was the start.

This weekend was the obvious choice. Solomon Muto had a week left to a month long excavation trip with Professor Hawkins. Tea had managed to finagle some time off work, and Duke took time for vacation. This would be the last full weekend of the summer that all the teens would be free to hang out (without being set upon by an evil mastermind, hopefully).

Yugi placed a trap down on the table, beside a freshly opened Coke.

"I lay a face down card, and a monster in defense. Your move Duke."

"Alright, let's see." Duke's eyes scanned the cards left in his hand. He'd worked Yugi down to one defense monster on the field and a meager 500 life points while he sat at an even 1000. Taking a last glance at Yugi's face down card, Duke decided to take a chance.

"I summon my Gradius, and I'll go after your face down card!"

Yugi smiled.

"Big Mistake! Mirror force!" He flipped the trap and Duke's face fell. There went 500 of his life points. He sighed.

"Alrighty, I end my turn."

"Okay." Yugi drew, and grinned. "Sorry Duke, but you're about to lose!" He flipped over his monster.

"I flip my magician of faith, and take monster reborn back from the graveyard." He pulled two cards from his graveyard.

"And, I'll use it right away to summon my Dark Magician. Lastly," Yugi proudly tossed his magician on the table, and plucked a spell from his hand.

"I give my magician Rush Recklessly, adding seven hundred attack points, and take out your last monster. That's game!" Folding his hand, Duke reached to gather up his field cards. He tapped his deck on the table to straighten it.

"Well, I think I did pretty well anyway, I got you down to 500 life points!" Joey snorted, crumpling open the bag of potato chips.

"Oh please! Yugi spent more life points on his magic cards than you took away." He shoveled a handful into his mouth. "You barly gabe him any damash at all!" Tea grimaced on the couch.

"Ew…Joey, don't talk with your mouth full!'' Joey laughed.

"Your one to talk," the pointy headed brunette spoke up from behind Yugi. "You only got him down to 900 last time."

"Well," Tea mused, "he did take all of those points with direct damage as opposed to Yugi using them to power up his monsters." The blonde smirked.

"Yeah, Tea's right! I did, so there."

"So what! You still didn't finish him off with more; it's the score that counts!" Tristan reached for the potato chips, but Joey snatched them away.

"Whatya mean its da score dat counts? If your opponent drains his own life points you didn't do nothing to earn yar own victory!"

"It's didn't do ANYthing, and yeah it does count!" Tristan leapt toward Joey for the chips. Yugi, Tea, and Duke looked on from their seats as the two began arguing while simultaneously fighting for the chips.

"Guys, there's no need to fight over this, you both still lost…" Yugi giggled, taking a sip of his coke.

"Don't even try, they wanna argue. Besides, this is entertaining!" Duke shifted up onto the couch beside Tea to avoid the pair. Tea rolled her eyes. The taller brunette had Joey under his arm around the neck mussing his hair while Joey held the bag of chips out of reach.

"Get off me damnit!"

"Gimme the chips! And you totally didn't do as good as Duke! You're just mad because you didn't win!"

"If you guys don't stop your gonna break something!" Duke warned, shuffling through his cards.

"We are not!" Inevitably, Joey spoke too soon. In a tangle of limbs, the chips bag ripped open between the fighting boys and spilled all over the floor, the pair tumbling down onto them next to the coffee table in a heap.

"Ow! You knocked me over ya jerk!" Joey shoved Tristan away, pulling himself up out of the pile of crumbled chips.

"I did not! You pulled me over with you!" He sat up, brushing crumbs off his front.

"Um, guys?" Tea remarked from the couch. They looked over quizzically. "You might wanna apologize to somebody. The two boys turned to face their short friend. In the scuffle, his nearly full soda had been knocked off the table and onto his front, spilling all down his shirt, pants, socks, and into the carpet around him. Yugi was in the middle of desperately trying to sop up the soda in the carpet with napkins.

"Grandpa is gonna murder me if this stains! Grab a wet towel from the bathroom!"

"Sure thing man!" Tristan took off to the bathroom, while Joey helped to soak up the soda dripping off the coffee table.

"Sorry Yuge! Didn't mean to spill your soda…and your chips…" Joey scooped up handfuls of crumbs sheepishly.

"It's okay Joey, it was just a stupid accident. You can help me clean this though, would somebody mind grabbing the vacuum from the closet over there?" Duke hopped over the back of the couch to retrieve it. Joey touched the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Hey pal, why dontcha go upstairs and get changed into something clean? We'll tidy this up for you, we made da mess anyway." Yugi's furrowed brow softened, and he smiled. Shoving a fistful of soaked napkins into Joey's hands, he stood up.

"Thanks Joey, I'll be right back." Yugi started pulling off his socks as he walked to the stairs. The vacuum whirred to life behind him and the sounds of liquid and crumbs being suctioned up muffled as he climbed to the second floor. Yugi smiled and shook his head. 'I've got some crazy friends for sure.' It never ceased to amaze and amuse him the antics that his taller companions could enact. While sometimes the rash arguments got them into trouble, Joey, Tristan, and Duke had brought him years of laughter since they met.

Yugi felt his hand along the wall in the dark hallway. There was enough light pouring in from the window above the porch light that he didn't bother flipping the hall switch, or his bedroom light. No point in wasting power, he thought. 'After all, overloading the fuse box in a lighting storm isn't really a smart idea." Yugi shuffled his feet on the carpet as he approached his closet, trying to dry them on the floor. He opened the door and shuffled through his wardrobe.

Outside, the storm raged on. The thunderous pelting of fat raindrops mingled with pounding thunder wasn't missed by anyone in Domino, nearly shaking windows with noise. Outside the home of Yugi Muto though, a new storm was brewing, with no raucous entrance or flash of light to signal it's approach.

Four ragged men stumbled down the street through the water, grunting under their breaths and mumbling about the night to come. They were bored, broke, and violent: the unfortunate perfect recipe for disaster. One man, the apparent leader of the group, lifted a hand to signal the others to stop. Through a tangled mane of scraggly black hair, he looked up at the game shop. A few faint lights could be seen from inside, coupled with moving shadows; somebody was home.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a terrible toothy grin. 'What fun. A shop, a home, and a handful of energetic little toys. This must be investigated…' He waggled a finger at his comrades, who's frowns turned to matching Cheshire smiles. On a loud stormy night such as this, a B&E was easy with people home, so long as it was done correctly. If there weren't too many people home, they were going to have some serious fun tonight…

"There, all clean and no stain!" Joey and the other boys smiled at their handiwork.

"Good. I wouldn't wanna leave Yugi in a spot like that with his Grandpa if we made the mess." Tristan wiped some soda off his hands on the last napkin before tossing it in the trash bin. Duke rounded up the cord to the vacuum and shuffled it back into the closet.

"If you two had been just a little thoughtful, you wouldn't have had a mess to clean in the first place." Tea sipped on a can of iced tea while she scolded them from the couch.

"I swear you guys just never think. I need more girl friends…"

"You know you'd miss us as soon as da drama started." Joey shoved the trash can back into its place by the wall. Tea furrowed her brow, then relaxed. "Yeah, you're kind of right. I can't stand girl drama. It's so petty."

Unbeknownst to the friends chatting inside, the ringleader's second in command, a bald stocky brute, stood peaking in the gap between the window and the curtain into the living room. He craned his neck and stretched his eyes to get as wide spread a view of the room as he could, counting the teens out and eyeing doorways. He nearly cackled gleefully at the small number and opposing doorways, jumping back and skulking like a child back to his boss.

"Hehehehehehe….there's only four in there, teenagers. Three boys, and a girl. A really gorgeous one hahaha!" He fisted his hands in his pocket, trying to contain his excitement. The other two men and the leader smirked. Sharing excited glances, they leaned in to hear the big man talk.

"Alright… I saw a phone in the kitchen, and in the shop up front. The back door cuts through the kitchen, and there's a doorway through the shop into the house. Cut the phones as you go, surround the kids. One gun on each end, but keep your blade ready." Nodding off two of the men, the group split in two, heading toward either end of the game shop to ensnare their victims.

At the front end of the game shop, the bald stocky man waited leaned against the door of the game shop. A flash of lightning, and split second later a window shaking smash of thunder; he used the sound as a cover to shoulder open the door. The lock broke through the aging wood easily, and just made the shop bell tinkle quietly. He waited with bated breath for a response from the residents within. No change. Stepping quietly as he could into the shop with his partner, the bald man tip toed up to the phone behind the counter and sliced the cord in two with a sickening smile. His partner waited beside the doorway, listening to the kids chatter. If they didn't rush the kids at the same time it could be troublesome.

In the kitchen, a fat bearded man with the leader sliced through the other phone. Satisfied that the kids couldn't call for help easily enough, the leader readied his gun.

Yugi sat on the lid of the toilet washing his chest and feet free of the sticky soda with a damp towel. It had completely soaked through his clothes, and nearly dried sticking some of them to his skin. The last of the itchy stick was washed away, and he tossed the wet towel into the tub to dry. Standing up, Yugi tugged on his shirt over his head and tightened the string on his loose pants. 'Alright, good to go.' Taking a last look over the bathroom, Yugi turned to go downstairs, only to halt mid step. A foreign voice downstairs shouted, muffled by the floor. Yugi caught a second voice.

"Get in the corner now! Hands up!" Yugi's blood ran cold. That was nobody he knew...there were people invading his house…his friends were in trouble down there! 'Oh my god, what should I do! They sound like their armed!' Yugi peered fearfully down the hallway. He could faintly see the shoulder of a dirty denim jacket at the foot of the stairs, with shaggy brown hair spilling down the back. A man he couldn't see was growling commands.

"Put your hands out. John, tie em up.'' 'Oh no….guys….' Yugi's eyes watered. His friends were in serious trouble. Coupled with that, he was in serious trouble himself if they found him. The sound of a roll of duct tape being yanked open reached up the stairs. He couldn't see, but he could hear struggling, and the sounds of his friend's protests being muffled as they were gagged. The men chuckled at their plight.

Yugi turned back around into the bathroom and pressed himself against the wall. 'Think Yugi…I've gotta do something…they might hurt or kill my friends, they could rape Tea…' Yugi glanced out the door down the opposite end of the hall. There were no landline phones upstairs, the Mutos only kept the two downstairs. But Yugi had his cell phone! 'Yes! I can call for help!' Yugi leaned to look down the stairs. The man in the dirty denim jacket had left his spot, and from his view, there were no men who could see up to his hiding place. Yugi quickly and quietly booked it down the hall to his room. His blue cell phone rested on the corner of his desk emitting a faint red glow from a light. 'Oh come on, not now!' The red light meant the battery was dying. He hoped it had enough.

Flipping open the screen, Yugi saw the battery was nearly gone. The phone could still make calls but it would die soon. He only had a short time to take a chance. Dialing 911 as he moved, the short boy made a break back to the top of the stairs. Kneeling on the carpet, he looked down the stairs to see if he could make anything out while the call rang through. He could just see his friends shoved up against the empty fireplace on the floor. Their hands were bound behind them with duct tape, and also bound to their torso around the waist. Another wrap of tape went around their heads about their mouths. Tea looked scared to death and her eyes watered with unshed tears. Joey, Duke, and Tristan were trying to keep brave faces, but terror was evident in their eyes.

''911 what is your emergency?'' Yugi almost missed the responder pick up. Pressing his face almost to the ground and covering the mouthpiece slightly, he relayed his message to the operator.

''Yes please I need help!...some men have broken into my house, they've taken my friends hostage!'' Yugi barely whispered his plea, torn between ensuring the operator understood him and the men downstairs potentially hearing him.

''Say that again please?'' Yugi bit his lip. He spoke a little louder.

''Please! Some men have broken into my house, they've got my friends downstairs. They haven't found me yet but—''

''How old are you?'' The operator interjected.

''I'm 17—Look, PLEASE help us I think they have weapons, I don't want my friends to –''

''Son there is no way you are 17. I can tell your much younger than that, and you shouldn't be playing on the phone." 'Oh for God's sake not this now!' The operator thought he was a little kid making a joke!

''I'm not a little kid please! I need help here we're in danger!''

''Son, I know with this rainstorm you are probably stuck inside and really bored, but prank calling 911 is not a joke. I'm not gonna get you in trouble this time, but you need to get off the phone. Goodbye.''

''NO! Wait please I beg you!''

''Get OFF the phone kid! Go give the phone back to your parents!'' Click.

Yugi felt his heart leap to his throat. He couldn't believe it. She didn't believe him! She hung up on him and called him a liar! Downstairs, Yugi could see a tall, scraggly black head of hair leaned toward Tea on the ground. He couldn't make out what he said, but Tea was in full tears. She whimpered as he grabbed her jaw and stared into her crying eyes. Another hand he ran up her leg. Yugi clenched his teeth and the phone in his fist. 'I've got to try again!' Yugi looked down at the phone. The battery had dropped to 0% power. A red warning light flashed on the screen. 'Please PLEASE this has to work!' He mashed 911 onto the buttons and listened for the ringing.

Tea began to sob through her gag loudly as the man groped her waist and ran his hand through her hair. Beside her, Joey tried to kick the man, knocking into Tristan who knocked Duke over onto the floor. The scraggly haired man growled at him.

''You KNOCK IT OFF boy! Or I'll lay your bones bare!'' He raised his fist and smacked Joey acrossed the head with the butt of a pistol. Joey's eyes rolled into his head quickly, and he leaned unceremoniously over on Tristan's lap. Duke and the brunette looked in shock down at Joey's unconscious form.

'Come on damn it! Pick up!' Finally, a young male voice answered.

''911 what's your emergency?''

''Yes please I need help—'' Beeeep. The call dropped. Yugi looked down at the phone. A warning message flashed on the screen: battery too low for radio use, charge immediately. 'No!' To the worsening cries of Tea as the man continued to molest her, Yugi mashed 911 over and over into the phone. The message stayed the same, 'too low for radio use'. 'NO!' The screen went black. The phone was dead. Yugi looked down the stairs. A small cut on Joey's head bled slightly down into his hair. Tristan looked franticly in near tears between his bleeding pal on his lap and his crying friend beside him. Duke struggled on the floor to see and sit himself back up. Three voices cackled loudly, and the scraggly man picked Tea up and threw her over onto the couch…he got on top of her…

'THAT'S ENOUGH! I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM!'

Yugi closed his phone, and turned back toward the door to the bathroom. 'This should be loud!' In a split second decision, he hurled the phone at the mirror…

I did post a different version of this first chapter previously and then chose to rewrite it because I wasn't happy with it. The storyline is virtually the same, but I worked more with my description, dialogue, and sentence variances to make this a better read. I know how much it sucks to read a poorly written fanfic when the story has so much potential, and I wanted to give my readers a better piece.

I'll be doing my best to update and COMPLETE this story as quickly as possible, as it also does suck that people don't finish really great stories. PLEASE Subscribe and Review, it makes me smile and motivates me to do more.

Have a happy face.


End file.
